1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lamp which is configured to form a light distribution pattern by subjecting direct light emitted from a light source to deflection control using a lens disposed on the front side thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in JP-A-2013-26185, there is known a so-called direct projection-type vehicle lamp which is configured to form a light distribution pattern by subjecting the light emitted from a light source to deflection control using a lens disposed on the front side thereof.
In the direct projection-type vehicle lamp, there is a problem that it is not easy to increase the utilization efficiency of the light emitted from the light source and therefore it is not possible to sufficiently secure the brightness of a light distribution pattern.
On the contrary, by adopting a configuration in which a reflector for reflecting the direct light from the light source toward the lens is disposed on the rear side of the lens, it is possible to improve the utilization efficiency of the light emitted from the light source by the amount of light reflected by the reflector.
However, generally, a lens used in the direct projection-type vehicle lamp has a convex lens shape where the curvature of the front surface is larger than that of the rear surface. Accordingly, in case of adding the reflector simply, there exists a problem in that a portion of the light that is reflected by the reflector and incident on the lens is totally reflected at the front surface of the lens. As a result, there is a problem in that it is not possible to sufficiently increase the light emission efficiency from the lens and thus it is difficult to secure a sufficient brightness of the light distribution pattern.